


Always and Forever

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Happy Family, Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar, Wedded bliss, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Day Ten of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - A Diana Christmas Drabble
Relationships: Diana Barry/Fred Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar





	Always and Forever

Diana finished putting the bow on the last present and as silently as she could, she crept down the hall and put it under the Christmas tree. The tree was huge and filled with a mishmash of expensive, high end decorations, and some crudely drawn ones, some made with spray painted macaroni and toilet paper tubes. The handmade ones were her favourites, tiny hands had crafted them, with love and wishes in their hearts. 

In less than five hours her tiny little loves would wake up. Emma always woke before 6am, she would stand up in her crib and call out for "Mama", Freddie would probably be up before Emma, he was so excited, and even gone to bed early. Freddie or Diana would have to wake up Madeline, that girl could sleep through a plane crash, and once woken she was a grumpy monster who spoke in one syllable words and had a tendency to yell. 

She checked on all the kids as she passed their bedrooms, Freddie was asleep on his stomach, one leg hanging off the bed, Maddie was curled on her side, her thumb in her mouth, and Emma was sleeping with her blankets kicked off, Diana tucked her back in under the blanket and continued on to her room. 

Fred was standing at his dresser and quickly shut the drawer when she came in, looking guilty.

"What are you hiding?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He clearly lied. 

"Is that my Christmas present?" She asked smiling at him and trying to reach to open the drawer.

"Yes, don't ruin the surprise." He pleaded and she relented.

"Alright. Do you need wrapping paper?"

"No I have it wrapped already. I just know what you are like when you see your name on a present, you tear through it like a hot knife through butter." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and got into bed, patting the spot next to her, he got in beside her, kissing her forehead. "Everything all set?" He asked.

"Yes, Santa has filled the stockings and delivered their gifts. Did Santa eat the milk and cookies?"

"He did, he also ate the carrot sticks for Rudolph. Kind of rude to not leave any for the other reindeer." 

"Well I needed those carrots for dinner tomorrow." She told him. "You got to make sure to keep the kids under control tomorrow. You know how my mother feels about unruly children."

"Ours are the unruliest." He noted. "What time will they be here?"

"I told them five, so probably noon." She laughed.

"Well she needs to be here early enough to supervise your cooking."

"God, if Minnie May brings edibles again, it's my year to enjoy them."

"I remember, I gladly will be the designated sober parent."

"My hero." She teased, kissing him on the nose.

"Always and forever." He vowed, pulling her into his arms for a proper kiss.


End file.
